


1. Stranger Like Me - Super EXO series

by Wasabbe93



Series: Superhuman EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Have Powers (EXO), F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, OT12 (EXO), Rescue, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabbe93/pseuds/Wasabbe93
Summary: Wanted for their special abilities, all the member of EXO have been kidnapped. Chanyeol is the first to wake up in the darkroom where they are all being held. But he discovers that there is one more person being kept in the room with them. Who is she and why is she there with them? Chanyeol tries to wake her, but the moment he touches her arm, a sensation travels up his arm and hits him in the chest! What is this girl, and how is she connected? Will she be their saving grace or their ultimate downfall. Find out who this stranger is and what she can do.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Superhuman EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666537
Kudos: 3





	1. Stranger Like Me - Super EXO series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend KBelle who has been my confidant and fangirl buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+KBelle+who+has+been+my+confidant+and+fangirl+buddy).



Strangers Like Me  
An EXO Fan Fiction

Suho- Water  
Xiumin (Minseok)- Frost  
Lay (Yixing)- Healing  
Baekhyun- Light  
Chen (Jongdae)- Thunder/Lightning  
Chanyeol- Fire  
D.O. (Kyungsoo)- Force  
Kai (Jongin)-Teleportation  
Sehun- Wind  
Kris (Yifan)- Flight  
Luhan- Telekinesis  
Tao- Time

Chanyeol POV

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.   
My eyes were open but I couldn’t see a thing, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I stood up off the floor, trying to figure out where I was.   
The ground where I had been laying was cold and damp. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked cautiously. 

No response  
Okay, trying to get an idea of the area, I started to feel around when my hand landed on what felt like someone else’s hand.  
I jerked back!  
Why were they so cold?  
I decided to gently shake them to see if they were awake.

“Hello,” I say gently “Are you okay?” 

“Ugh” I heard what sounded like a guy groaning.

“What,” the person laying on the floor said.  
“Where am I, why can’t I see?” 

I recognized the voice- Kai! I rushed over and hug him

“Kai, it's Chanyeol. I don’t know where we are but I can’t see either there aren’t any lights.”

“Hyung!”   
I heard Sehun’s voice call out from somewhere in the room

“Sehun, follow my voice,” I said, trying to keep everyone close.

I heard Sehun get up, then a thud. 

“ Ughhh” 

“Sehun-ah are you okay?” Kai asked. 

“Where are we?” 

That was Suho’s voice! How many of us were here?   
One by one the other members woke up and asked the same questions and voiced the same concerns.  
Kai tried to teleport out to figure out exactly where we were but he couldn’t even phase. 

I tried to start a fire and Baekhyun tried to shine a light, but nothing was working. It was like something was blocking us. 

“Suho?” 

Another voice called out from what sounded like the corner of the room- Kris?

“Kris?” Suho and I asked at the same time. 

“Yeah, it’s me! Luhan and Tao are here too!” he said

That's all of us, all twelve of us, but why? 

What do these people, whoever they are, want with us?

I couldn’t stand still, while Kris, Suho, and Minseok talked, I started to pace. 

As I walked away from where everyone was gathered, I tripped over a couple of mattresses, three to be exact. I kept walking until I found another mattress.   
I go to step on it but I felt another body and I stopped, there was someone else laying on it.

But who?   
All twelve of us are accounted for, who is this? 

“Hyung,” I called out to Suho, “Comer here, I found someone else!” 

I gently patted the person’s arm, “Hey, are you okay?”

This mystery person rolled over and grabbed my arm, I felt a shock roll down my arm from where they touched my bare arm.   
It didn’t hurt but I felt at my core!  
It felt like a static shock but it felt rejuvenating!

I felt stronger!  
.   
“My head hurts!” a soft voice said, a girl!

“Why can’t I see?” she said

“Where am I?” 

“Who are you?” her voice sounded more terrified with each question. 

“My name is Chanyeol,” I said softly, “What’s your name?” 

“Ji Han,” she said cautiously.

“I don’t know where we are or why we are here. Do you have any ideas? I asked her, hoping to find some answers. 

“No, I don’t know!” 

After a long pause, she continued,

“ I can’t even think straight, my head is pounding!” 

“Lay!” I called out immediately, “Come here, quick!”

I felt Lay at my side, 

“What happened? Where does it hurt?” he asked with a soft, velvety voice.

“Whoever took me, hit me really hard in the head,” she said with a hiss. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’m gonna feel your head to see if you are bleeding or if you have a bump.“

“Yeah go ahead,” she answered.

“Oww!” she said with another hiss. 

“I’m sorry! You aren’t bleeding but you have a good-sized bump,” Lay stated

While this was all happening I realized that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness.   
I can see the outline of the mattresses laying all over the place.  
In the corner, there is a toilet, a sink, and a bucket.  
I turned to look back at Ji Han, and I really saw her for the first time. 

She is glowing! 

It’s so subtle but it's there like a soft light emanating from her core. 

“Do you want to try and stand?” I asked.

“Yes, It might help if I get up and move around.” Ji Han responds

I grabbed her arm, and the shock happened again! 

“What was that?” she asked, startled. 

“I don’t know, I felt it earlier when you grabbed my arm.” 

“That felt weird!”, she said 

Lay gently grabbed her other arm and we helped her to her feet. 

But the moment she had her feet under her, she swayed and fell into my chest. 

“I’m so sorry, I am so dizzy!” she said into my shirt. 

“It's okay!” I said,” Maybe you should lay back down.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. 

I helped her back down to the mattress and walked over to where Suho was standing with Kris and Chen. “Hyung, look at her!” I tell him. “Do you see what I see?” 

“No, what is it?” he said. 

“Nevermind, I thought I saw something, I guess I was wrong.” 

Looking back at her, she is still glowing! Maybe I am the only one who can see it

“She definitely has a concussion. They hit her hard, hard enough to knock her out and leave a huge bump.” Lay said quietly as he walked up to us. “ I can’t heal her so all I can do is to get her to rest, but she can’t fall asleep! She has to stay awake!” 

“I’ll keep her company.” I don’t know what possessed me to volunteer but I did. 

“Okay,” Lay said, ”Just talk to her, ask her questions and keep her talking. It's best that she remains calm.” he said. 

“Talk to her, make her talk to me, got it,” I said enthusiastically. It shouldn’t be too hard! 

I walked over to the bed where Ji Han is lying and sat down next to her. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked her nonchalantly

“My head feels like someone has used it as a punching bag.” she answered with a groan.

“I’m gonna sit here with you and keep you company. You need to stay awake. My friend thinks you have a concussion, the worst thing would be for you to fall asleep again.” I tell her. 

“Oh okay.” 

“So where are you from?” I asked her. 

“I'm from L.A.,” she said. “How about you? Where are you from?” 

She must not know who we are, which is nice 

“I am from Seoul, South Korea. 

“Oh wow, that’s so cool! I have always wanted to go to Seoul, but I never could afford to go,” she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. 

“What do you do when you're not hanging out in dark rooms like this?” I asked her to try to distract her from this crazy situation. 

“I am an artist, pottery, ceramics, and I paint.  
I also teach a Contemporary Art course at the local community center.” she said proudly.  
“ Oh and I am a cake decorator at a gourmet bakery called The Slice.” 

“Wow, that’s a lot! You are a busy woman.” She really does a lot,   
“ What kind of art is your favorite to do?” I asked curiously. 

“I love to do abstract art, I love to paint while I’m listening to classical or jazz music.  
I get inspiration from music, so I try to paint what I hear.” she said, I can hear the passion in her voice. 

She must really enjoy it! 

“ I am an artist in a way,” I cautiously tell her, “ I play the piano and the guitar, and I write music.” 

“ Really?” Ji Han said, sounding surprised, “ Anything I might have heard?’ 

“ Probably not, most of what I write is in Korean.” 

“I listen to all types of music. I’ll look you up if we ever get out here,” she stated, surprising the hell out of me. 

“Why do you work so much?” I asked her, not trying to be nosey, just curious.

“ My dad passed away a few years ago and left my mom in a lot of debt. Last year my mom was diagnosed with cancer and between that and the debt, it's been hard for her to make ends meet, so I try to help her out as much as possible. My baby sister is a junior in high school so I am also trying to save money for her to go to a good college.”

“I’m so sorry,” I said “You really love your family!” 

“ I do, my dad and I never really got along well. He always had his ideas about what he wanted to do with my life and I, being the stubborn, strong-headed person that I am, had a different idea that he didn’t agree with. My mom has always been my biggest supporter and my rock, so I want to be her’s while she is going through this fight. My little sister is an amazing human and I don’t want her to worry about college. I doubt I can give her very much but, whatever I have I will give to her. She is the best kid I know.” 

I could hear the pride in her voice when she talked about her sister. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Min ah,” she said and I could almost hear her smile.   
“She is my best friend and my partner in crime! It's almost like we have the same brain; we say and think the same things all the time!”

She laughed, it's soft, but it's beautiful. I felt the mattress shake, she laughs with her whole body. 

“Do you have any siblings?” she asked.

“ I have an older sister, she is a news anchor.” there’s no reason for me to lie.   
“ Only one!” she said, sounding shocked. “ I have two other sisters and a brother.” 

This information shocks me,” There are five of you?”

“ Yeah, my parents always wanted a big family. My other three siblings are in the military. So they are stationed all over the U.S.” Ji Han said, her voice full of pride.

“ My mom and dad both live outside of Seoul, and my sister and her husband both live in Seoul. She is a very smart woman and I admire her very much.” I tell her.

“What is she like?” Ji Han asked.

“She is one of my best friends! She is a great advice giver, so I go to her when I need advice. “ I answered honestly. 

I felt a pit form in my stomach. Will I ever see my family again?   
I don’t know and that scared me.

Also, will she ever see her family again?   
That thought scared me just as much. 

Why did I feel a connection to this girl? 

She is a stranger, we are from two different worlds, but I felt connected to her. 

Ji Han must have noticed my silence, 

“I’m sorry if that was a sensitive subject,” she said.

“It's okay I just, what if we never see our families again? I can’t even imagine not seeing my family again!” I said with a sadness in my voice and a weight on my chest. 

Sounding very optimistic, she responded with a bit of encouragement, “Don’t give up, you will get out of here! Losing hope is the worst thing you can do right now.” 

As she said this she laid her hand on my arm, we both felt the shock again, and she jerked away!   
“What is that?” she said in surprise. 

Then she leaned into me and whispered, “ Please don’t think I am crazy, but you are kind of glowing. It's not really bright, but like there is this light that's coming off of you!” 

“What?” I looked down at myself, I didn't see anything! 

“I’m not glowing, you are!” I whispered back.

What is going on? 

I was so confused, she was glowing but only I could see it, and apparently I was glowing too, but no one else had said anything to me. 

I stood up and walked around for a minute in confusion. 

“Kai,” I called, “Come here for a minute” 

He walked over to me, “Look at her and tell me what you see.”

“Nothing, Hyung, should I see something?” he turned to me then looked back at her. 

Everyone listened in to our conversation, but the look of confusion was evident on all of their faces. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and about 20 men who were all heavily armed stormed in. 

They started yelling at us to lay down on our stomachs. 

Somehow, in all the commotion, Ji Han and I got separated. 

As I was shoved to the floor, I saw a huge man come into the room, he walked over to where three guards were struggling to hold onto Ji Han. 

The pride that swelled in my chest at seeing her fight back was soon replaced with dread, as a man dressed in a white lab coat came into the room.

He was about Lay’s height with a gray, receding hairline. 

He wore glasses that were too big for his tiny little eyes.

His gaze scanned over us all and landed on Ji Han. 

He shouted for the guards to restrain her. 

When they couldn’t, the large guard stepped up and hit Ji Han in the stomach.

She doubled over to the floor, the doctor pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into her neck. 

She collapsed to the floor and the three guards who were struggling to restrain her earlier picked her up, with ease, and carried her out of the room.

I don’t know what came over me, but I felt this overwhelming need to protect her. 

I fought to get up off the ground, but before I could get my feet under me, I felt something cold pressed to my forehead. 

“Please give me a reason to pull this trigger.” 

I looked up to see a guard standing over me, his gaze full of hate. 

I felt Suho grab my arm,   
“No, not now Chanyeol!” He whispered  
I relented with frustration, but the guard saw my reluctance and hit me with the butt of his weapon.   
Light flashed behind my eyes, Tao tried to fight as well but was given the same treatment.   
When all of the guards left the room, Lay rushed over to me and Tao to make sure we were okay.   
“Chanyeol, you’re going to have a black eye, but nothing feels broken.” Lay looked at Tao, “You’re okay, just a bump.”

“Why did they take her?” Baekhyun asked the question I am thinking.

It all felt wrong and in my gut, I knew something was off. 

Ji Han POV  
I struggled to open my eyes, there was a bright light shining right on me. 

I tried to sit up but something was holding me down.

I blinked the sluggishness out of my eyes.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach from where the guard had punched me and the pounding in my head had returned. 

This is not what I signed up for!

I finally realized where I was, in what looked like a lab of some sort.  
It smelled sterile 

There were all kinds of machines and computers and vials filled with liquids of various colors. 

I was strapped to an exam table.

Why was I here? 

What do they want from me?

How am I going to get out of this?

While all of these questions were running through my head, the doors swung open and in walked the man from earlier in the lab coat, “The Doctor”, followed by the brute who punched me in the stomach earlier. He was dressed like a member of a swat team. 

They walked over to one of the computers and spoke in hushed tones about something that popped up on the screen. 

The Doctor grabbed a syringe and vial and walked over to me.   
“Well look who's finally awake, glad you could join us.” he said with a less than pleasant smile on his face. 

“Where am I? What do you want from me?’

Ignoring my questions, the Doctor sat me up, wiped the inside of my arm with an alcohol pad, and drew some blood from my arm. 

“Mr. Swat”, as I’m going to call him, hasn’t taken his eyes off of me since the doctor walked over to me. 

“You were put in there to gather information, so what have you learned?” he asked me with a sneer. 

“Well if you had just knocked me out the way the Doc did earlier I wouldn’t have gotten a concussion and been out for almost two days!” I answered with a hint of anger. 

This response seemed to provoke Mr Swat because he got right up in my face.

“Remember why you are in there, we need any information you can get from them! NO information, NO money!” he growled at me. 

“James,” the Doc called out, “ back off.”   
He walked over to me and checked my head over.   
“Dammit man, we can’t expect her to get any information if she is incapaciated. Why did you hit her so hard?” he asked, showing some concern. 

“I was told to knock her out, no one told me how hard to knock her out!” he defended.  
They both turned to look at me, “ Did you get any info?” 

“No, I didn’t, I also didn’t know that I was going to me spying on a kidnapped Korean Boy Band!” I stated. 

“You were told what you needed to know!” Mr Swat snapped.  
“All you need to concern yourself with is any information about them you can give us!” he said.

The Doc decided to end this conversation, “ James, lets go. We will be back in a few minutes Ms. Lee, sit tight.” 

Together, they left me alone, but as they left I glimpsed the guards posted outside the door. 

I could hear them talking and their conversation caught my attention.  
“If I had known that we were going to get money for getting information from these guys, I would have volunteered a long time ago!”   
“ They were never planning on paying her, idiot. Once they get the information they need, they are planning on getting rid of her!” 

Get rid of her!

That phrase played over and over in my head and I debated whether or not to bust out of here or not.   
If I get out of here, I can’t go alone!   
I needed to help Chanyeol and the other EXO members get out!  
I knew that I needed to break the barrier in that room but how? 

I easily got up off the table. I scanned the room for any ideas.  
I started playing around with the computer that the doc was using and found the controls to the barrier that surrounded the room.   
It looked like a power surge could trigger the barrier shutdown mode.   
But how?

Then it hits me, CHEN!

There are lights and outlets all over that room if there was say a power surge through one of those outlets, it could overload the system, but he needed a way to reach the wires.   
I searched the room for anything that could help.

I found a paperclip and scalpel. 

The scalpel would work better. 

I hid the scalpel in thin air and decided I will fill the guys in on everything and my plan.

I heard footsteps so I ran back over to the table and strapped myself in, but not before grabbing a flashlight and hiding it too. 

In stomped Mr. Swat.  
He seemed to be easily angered and In my mind I think “If I make him mad enough maybe they will separate us so that he doesn’t kill me.”

Also being the smart mouth that I am I decide to try and get him riled up. 

“Oh look the party’s back!” sarcasm dripped from my voice. 

It works because Mr. Swat stalked over to me and grabbed my neck bringing his face close to mine.

“You need to shut your mouth before I make you, you are only still here because I am letting you!” he said with a voice full of poison. 

I felt a small streak of fear run through my spine, but I don’t let it show.   
He has no idea what I am capable of !

“I’d love to see you try!” I answered with as much strength in my voice as I could.   
I leaned back and with as much strength as I could manage I slammed my head into his and I heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

“You little Bitch!” he screamed as blood flowed from his nose.

Fire flashed in his eyes and I saw his fist before I felt it, so I braced for the impact. 

Crack!

He punched me hard, and pain radiated across my face.

I laughed because I felt like I’m going crazy! 

I didn’t have time to brace myself for the second swing.

He broke my nose! 

It started bleeding profusely and in my pain filled haze I managed to smile at him.

I guess payback is a bitch!  
BUT  
He will not win!

He sneered and reached for my throat again and squeezed.   
I thought I may have crossed the line with this guy, but as my vision begins to fade I see the Doc run in with two guards to pull him off of me.

“NOT YET!” is the last thing I heard before I passed out. 

Chanyeol P/V

I felt useless sitting here. 

What were they doing to her?

Why was she even here in the first place?

I had a pretty good idea why the rest of us were here, our abilities made us a target for a lot of people who wanted to use us to their advantage. 

But aside from the glowing, she’s not like us, is she?

Preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn’t notice Chen walking around the room with the flashlight Tao had swiped off one of the guards. 

He was checking all of the outlets for any energy. 

“The power to this room has been completely shut off. I’m not feeling any currents.” He said with discouragement.

“It's okay, we will figure this out. We all need to put our heads together and come up with a plan.” Suho announced. 

I can’t tell how long they've been gone but it felt like hours.  
Suho noticed my agitation, “Chanyeol, are you okay?”   
“No, Hyung, I feel like I need to be doing something, I need to help her and we need to get out of here. It’s a puzzle that I can’t figure out. “ I said in a rush. 

“I get it, but we don’t know what is going on! We can’t just go charging the guards, they seem trigger happy and that makes them dangerous!” Suho sympathized. 

After what felt like hours, everyone started falling asleep.   
I felt tired too, but I was too on edge to sleep. 

I had been pacing for a while, so I decided to sit down, but my eyes never left the door. 

My heart began to beat faster and faster, suddenly I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest!  
Kris walked over to where I was sitting and put a hand on my back, but recoils!   
“Chanyeol! What is wrong?” he asked as he kneeled in front of me. “ I can feel your heart beating! Suho, something is wrong!” 

As Suho rushed over to us, I tried to stand but I fell to my knees and grabbed my chest trying to slow my breathing and heartbeat.   
Suddenly, as fast as it started it stopped. 

The pit in my stomach grew wider, but I gathered my composure and stood up. I swayed a bit but Suho and Kris grabbed my arms to steady me. 

Everyone was watching me with concerned looks, “I’m okay.” I said trying to reassure them. I needed to lie down, because whatever that was exhausted me. 

Once everyone settled back down, Lay came over to me. “Are you sure you're okay?” he asked softly.   
“ Yeah, Hyung, I’m okay now, I just have a really bad feeling about all this!” 

Suddenly, the door burst open and the guards rushed in, forcing all of us back.   
Behind them two men drag in an unconscious Ji Han, followed by the man in the white lab coat. They unceremoniously dropped her onto the mattress.   
The man in the lab coat moved her hair off her neck and injected her with a clear liquid and left. 

I fought the guards who were holding me back as I tried to make my way to her.   
The men holding me back this time are my size and alot stronger than the first guys.   
My struggling is rewarded with a gun butt to the face and I collapse, dazed.   
The guards all left, never turning their back on us. .

As soon as we were all alone I rushed over to Ji Han.   
I gently touched her arm and tried to wake her.   
She moaned, rolled over, and placed something in my hand.   
A flashlight!  
“How did you get this?” I asked her. And how did she sneak it past the guards.   
“I have my ways.” she mumbled. 

I turned on the light and shined it on her. 

We all gasped!   
Her face was bloodied, her nose looked broken, one of her eyes was swollen shut, the other one had started bruising, and her lip was busted up. 

“What did they do to you!” I asked as anger boiled in my chest. 

The heat in my chest slowly made its way through my body and I ran for the door. 

I grabbed the door knob directing all the heat and anger I felt to my hand, attempting to melt it off. 

I could barely make enough heat to leave a mark. 

Suho, walked up to me and touched my arm, “ She needs you Chanyeol.” 

With a sigh I gave up and walked back over to where she was sitting on the mattress.

“I have something to tell you guys.” she said.

Ji Han POV   
They all turned to face me, nervousness forming a tight ball in my stomach.

They deserved to know the my truth, even if they looked at me differently, I needed to tell them the truth. 

“Let me start off by saying that I have no idea why these guys have you in here. I was told that I would get $10,000 dollars if I got some information. I did not know who I was to get information from or that they had kidnapped you guys. But we are all getting out of here! I will not leave without you guys!” I rushed out all in one breath. 

I dropped my eyes ashamed to look them in the eyes. 

Instead of the anger I was expecting, I was surrounded by warm arms.

I looked up to see Chanyeol pulling me to his chest, the comforting, tingling sensation coursing through both of us.  
“We don’t blame you, you were just as in the dark as we were! Don’t beat yourself up about it, tell me what happened!” he said, his deep voice soothing away my fears.

After a long minute of enjoying his warmth, I pulled away. 

I reluctantly recap the events of my “interrogation” session. 

The more details I gave, the more I felt Chanyeol's anger radiating off of him.

I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him, but I was shocked when I felt the actual heat he was giving off. 

“You okay?” I asked him 

He breathed deeply and nodded for me to continue.

I began to tell them my plan. 

“Okay we have a few minutes before the power goes out! Chen when I give the word, stick the scalpel in the socket and absorb the power from the back up generators before they activate. Then force the power back and over load them so they blow!” 

Chen gave me a reassuring nod. 

“Kai how many people can you teleport at one time?” 

Kai looked taken aback, “ Umm I can take 4 at a time!” 

“ Okay I’ll take the rest, four of you go with Kai and the rest stay close to me, this all has to happen fast! I answered

We separated the group, Kai had his group of 4 and I took the rest. 

I counted the minutes, listening to the thrum of the power 3..2..1----- The power died and I nodded at Chen, “Now!” 

It all happened so fast! 

Chen slammed the scalpel into the socket and absorbed the power from the backup power generators before they kicked on, then bam he forced the current back into the socket and we heard an explosion in the distance!! 

Once I was sure the barrier around the room was down, I looked to Kai, “Go now!” 

“Grab my arms!” Kai called out.

The group all put a hand on Kai and on the count of three Kai jumped and they were gone. 

“Everyone ready?” I asked 

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol answered

The rest of the group grabbed onto my arms, “1,2,3, deep breath!” I called out.

A static sensation moved through them all and the darkness hit them all at once. 

I saw where Kai was going and followed him. 

The bright light hit them all just as hard as the darkness.  
After being in the dark as long as they had been the light was almost painful.  
I landed on my feet but the rest of them fell down as then landed on the ground. 

Looking around, I did a head count, “Everyone here?” Wait, someone’s not here!

“Suho!” Kai and I said at the same time. 

“Damnit, I’ll go get him. It’s my fault, I thought I had everyone!” I answered. 

Chanyeol rushed over and grabbed my arm, the familiar flow of energy filling me, almost fully rejuvenating my strength.

“I’m coming with you!” he said.

“Chanyeol, it would be quicker if I go alone!” 

Worry etched across his face.

“What if the power is back on? I can give you more fire power, literally!” As he spoke his hand on my arm began to heat up.

I reached up and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, spreading the heat from my core, I answered softly, “ I think I’ll be okay!” 

With that I ignited, fire covering my body and an audible gasp came from all of them! 

Chanyeol looked astonished, as if it were contagious, he ignited. 

I was floored!   
I wasn’t sure how much alike we were, but now I knew!   
We were two sides of the same coin!  
A feeling of completeness filled my soul, it felt like… Home! 

As we both stood there staring at each other, I placed my hand over Chanyeol’s heart, as both of our fire’s went out!   
“I can get in and get Suho out quicker by myself!” 

“Be careful!” Chanyeol said with an exasperated sigh.   
I smiled, “I promise!” 

With a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink I jumped! 

“Chanyeol,” Kai asked, “What is she?” 

“Amazing, Kai, she is amazing!” Chanyeol answered!

Finding my way back was harder than leaving, so I focused on finding Suho.   
Once I located his signal, I followed it back to the room where we were being held. 

Suho was pacing back and forth but when I appeared in front of him, he jumped,   
“I’m so sorry Suho! I don’t know what happened!” 

I ran to him and hugged him! 

As we embraced the door burst open and about 15 guards rushed in. 

With a silent chuckle Suho and I vanished. 

We reappeared where the rest of the guys were.   
Lay and Xiumin ran over to check on Suho and Chanyeol came to look me over. 

“I need your help,” I said to Chanyoel with a grin.   
“Anything!”  
“I need your fire power!” I added with a laugh.   
Chanyeol’s excitement was visible.   
“I’ll follow you!”  
“Guys we will be back, we have to destroy the information they have on yall” I said to the rest of them.  
I smiled, hugged Chanyeol and together we vanished. 

“These people have too much information on you guys, we are going to burn it.” I stated as we landed.   
“Just point me in the right direction!” He said with a smile.

Chanyeol POV  
As we approached the building, Ji Han reached out and broke the door knob off the side door! 

I just stared at her in amazement.

“What are you?” 

“I’m special!” she laughed and with a flip of her hair she turned to walk into the building. 

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her arm and gently pulled her against my body. 

“You’re amazing!” I whispered as I softly pressed my lips to hers. 

Ji Han was frozen in shock, but when my hands moved to her head she melted.  
Her hands moved up to my face while her lips moved in time with mine, performing the most electrifying kiss I’ve ever had! 

I reluctantly pulled away, leaving us both breathless. 

“Wow!” I said quietly. 

Ji han laughed softly and covered her mouth as a blush crept across her face. 

I thought to myself, “Wow, she is adorable when she blushes!”   
I decided that I wanted to see that blush more often. 

“Are you ready?” I asked her.

The blush was replaced by an intense fire, “Let’s do this!” she said with determination.   
As she walked into the building she ignited and I followed suit. 

We ran through the building leaving a trail of fire behind us. 

We made our way to the computer room. 

“We can get this done quicker if we divide and conquer.” Ji Han stated. 

“I take care of wiping these hard drives, go find the power control room. When I am done here I’ll give you a signal then you have to cut the power and destroy as much in that room as you can.”   
It made sense for us to split up but it still didn’t sit right with me.   
Reluctantly, I nodded and ran down the adjoining corridor. 

After looking around for a while I found the control room, but it was occupied by three guards who were shouting into walkie-talkies.

I overtook them easily since they were so distracted.

I pulled the unconscious guards into the closet and set to work turning off all the alarms.   
I scanned the screens to find the computer room, I saw her give me a nod and I killed the power.  
I made quick work of destroying the monitors and made my way back to the computer room.   
Ji Han was fighting off a few guards but she was holding her own. 

She finished them all off.  
“Why did I ever doubt you?” I whispered to myself. 

Once she caught her breath she walked over to the computer desk. 

This room must have its own separate power supply because the power was still on in here.   
“ I need to finish wiping these hard drives, watch my back.” she said as she got back to work. 

Five minutes later she was finished and the computers were destroyed. 

We turned to walk out the door when a huge, roided-out man, the guard that hit Ji Han earlier, walked in the room.   
He looked like Bane from the Batman cartoon. Just seeing this man made me furious!

I felt Ji Han shrink behind me, “ He was not that big last time!” I could hear a tone of fear in her voice.

The guard looked at Ji Han, “You little bitch!” he seethed, “I’m gonna make you regret breaking my nose!” 

I looked at his face, if she had broken his nose, He should have two black eyes.   
He must have the ability to heal, Damn! 

Without a second thought, I shove Ji Han out of the way as the guard rushes toward us.

I ignited and the guard seemed to pause a moment before rushing back towards me.   
Ji Han POV  
Chanyeol was a blur of fists and fire, the fierceness in his eyes filled my chest with pride.

I watched the fight with a mixture of awe and fear. 

Fear of this guard, who clearly had abilities and a thing for wanting me dead.

Fear for Chanyeol’s life, but in awe of his abilities. 

More guards came into the room.

I started fighting them off but was beginning to tire, exhaustion hitting me like a weight. 

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai appear with Chen and Luhan. 

Relief flooded my heart. 

Luhan reached out and all of the guards around me collapsed. 

They ran over to me, “Are you okay?” Chen asked.

“Yes I am, Chanyeol needs help!” I said quickly. 

Luhan tried to help, but this guard must be able to withstand a telekinetic attack. 

Chen hit him with a bolt of energy that would lay any normal man on his ass, but it only slowed him, it didn’t stop him. 

Without warning Kai ran up and jumped on the guard. Time seemed to stop when Kai’s eyes met mine, he smiled and vanished. 

“KAI NO!” I called out but it was too late he was already gone. 

“Where did he go?” Chanyeol called as he looked at me. 

“Kai took him!” I said as dread curled in my stomach.

“I’m following him!” I stated   
Needing no more explanation, Chanyeol, Chen and Luhan walked over to me and grabbed my outstretched arms and I jumped.   
I found where Kai went and followed.   
We landed on the sandy beach of a deserted island.   
My eyes immediately scanned the beach for Kai.  
When we didn’t see him, we split up and ventured into the vegetation.   
I ran through the brush calling Kai’s name. 

After what felt like an hour of looking I came to what looked like a clearing.   
But when I looked around, I looked more like an explosion had gone off.

As I made my way into the clearing, I saw a figure laying in the wreckage.   
“Chanyeol!” I cried out as I approached the body, it’s arms and legs at odd angles.  
I held my breath.  
Once I saw the hair I breathed a sigh of relief, it was the guard, his body bloodied and broken.  
I checked for a pulse, but there was none… he was dead.

I frantically looked around and my eyes landed on a patch of blonde hair. 

“CHANYEOL!” I screamed as I rushed over to where Kai was lying face down.

I rolled him over, he looked just as bad as the guard, except I could feel his heart beat. 

I exhaled at least he was alive! 

Stay Tuned for Kai's story

**Author's Note:**

> Kai's story coming soon!! Leave a comment below if you liked the story and if you any helpful tips! <3- Abbe


End file.
